<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long For you... by SophieTimeGodess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771957">Long For you...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTimeGodess/pseuds/SophieTimeGodess'>SophieTimeGodess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hallucinated!Oliver/Slade Wilson, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, hallucinated!Oliver, oliver is dead, sladiver - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTimeGodess/pseuds/SophieTimeGodess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he was shocked to learn the truth, thinking the Kid was stupid enough to challenge a guy with more than 500yrs of experience in battle, someone who also deals with magic and crafts. He cursed Oliver for being so stupid and damning Starling city along the way. When A. R. G. U. S. learned of what happened to Oliver, they released Slade on the condition that he helps keep the league of assassins at bay from Starling City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long For you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, this was also my first time trying this type of dark genre, I usually go with cute fluff. So please be easy on me if I missed anything. please let me know if I missed a tag to add or any warnings missed out.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the television series Arrow and I'm not making any money from this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slade was bordering on death and every time he goes out on a mission, he takes a lot of risks, risks that would certainly kill him, but somehow he was able to survive, but with severe injuries which takes a longer time to heal even with the mirakuru in him.   </p><p> </p><p>And this time it was no different, Slade didn't wait and got discharged on the 4th day and also accepted his next mission even though his injuries are not yet healed completely.  </p><p> </p><p>He has somehow managed to hide everything behind his fake smile and poker face successfully. He was so good at it that it was so easy for him to convince even his superiors into getting him assigned to the missions with high risk.  </p><p> </p><p>He has been doing this as a means to fill the deep void he feels. He has been feeling empty like this since he lost him. Since the day he found out that Oliver was killed by Ra's, when the head of the demon was challenged for the duel. Oliver was cut down mercilessly by Ra's, thereby establishing the demon head's superiority.   </p><p> </p><p>----- </p><p>At first he was shocked to learn the truth, thinking the Kid was stupid enough to challenge a guy with more than 500yrs of experience in battle, someone who also deals with magic and crafts. He cursed Oliver for being so stupid and damning Starling city along the way. When A. R. G. U. S. learned of what happened to Oliver, they released Slade on the condition that he helps keep the league of assassins at bay from Starling City.  </p><p> </p><p>Slade after spending a lot of time in that solitary confinement, he was able to overcome the mirakuru haze he was in and was already feeling the guilt of killing Oliver's mother in that cell. When he heard the news of Oliver's death, he had this indescribable mixed feeling for his once trusted brother, he was kind of proud of him for fighting till his last breath for the sake of innocent people's lives and felt even more guilt that he was not able to help and protect the kid like he was able to on the Island.   </p><p> </p><p>So when he was released, He accepted A.R.G.U.S.'s condition without hesitation and decided to help protect the people of Starling city and felt like this was a good way to honor Oliver, his once Ally, Friend and Brother, the one person who he has wronged so much.   </p><p> </p><p>Ra's sent waves after waves of assassins to lay siege and attack the elite people and cripple the police department first. Slade was overwhelmed but he still pushed through in Oliver's honor and kept fighting along with some help from Oliver's friends. They were not welcoming and were wary of him, which was expected considering the things he did, but still they gritted their teeth and decided to work along with Slade after Lyla's reassurances which was backed up by Diggle.   </p><p> </p><p>They worked together to help put a stop to those assassins. They were barely able to hold the assassins at bay but still they pushed through. It ended bloody with half of Starling PD destroyed and So many police officers lost their lives and their families were grieving. Even though they were able to stop Ras' plans, it didn't feel like a win and so they didn't celebrate. They decided that this is the time to grieve and slowly work together in rebuilding the city back to its working state. Slade and the others regrouped back at the Arrow cave, where Lyla asked them to report individually on how it went and made a record everything herself patiently. </p><p> </p><p>Slade was silent during the debrief, only responded to the questions asked, he was grim and he felt empty. He was working non-stop to stop the assassins, he should be happy about this, about how the thing ended in their favour, but he couldn't feel even an ounce of joy or satisfaction. He excused himself and went back to the place that A.R.G.U.S. provided for him, however he found himself instead walking up to Oliver's grave.  </p><p>He just sat there Infront of the tombstone and took in a few deep breaths before saying, "I am so sorry, Kid. I have wronged you big time. I took your mother's life, there is no way to forgive that. Hell, I don't think even I can forgive myself." he mumbled the last part looking down and then looked up with determined eyes and continued, "And I will not try to blame everything on the mirakuru, Kid. I'm just.. I'm just so.. so mad and angry at meself for getting drowned in a revenge spree based on a fucking mirakuru induced hallucination. That was crazy on several levels and planning a completely fucked up revenge spree which just fucked everything up even more. I was like a dangerous rabid animal that needed to be put down, you should have just put a few holes in my already damaged brain and put me out of misery. Why didn't you, you could've saved your mother. Why didn't you kill me?" Slade shouted the last sentence with so much anger that he was breathing hard and his heart rate sped up.   </p><p> </p><p>He took slow deep breaths, in and out and calmed himself down, then continued, "Shado's death was not your fault, Kid. Using that as a reason, I have dishonored her memory." he softly admitted, looking down at the grass in shame. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean I'm damn proud of you Kid. Standing up to Ra's like that, Stupid but brave. I remember how you went in to save Yao fei instead of escaping the island with me, like fucking Robinhood, I really liked that part of you Kid, and believe me when I say that both Yao fei and Shado will be really proud of what you did." he smiled looking at the name engraved, he continued, "I was able to save the city you loved so much from Ra's and his assassins, along with your band of merry people, we were able to put a stop to the plans he had for Starling city. A.R.G.U.S. was so happy with my cooperation that they pardoned my crimes and offered a job and I have accepted it" said Slade, but looking at the expression on his face, it was obvious that he was not happy about the job.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got closer to the grave stone and reached down delicately mapped Oliver's name on the tombstone with his fingers and then kissed his right hand and placed it back on Oliver's name on the stone. His face suddenly crumpled into complete anguish and he broke down sobbing.   </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, he calmed down and walked out of the cemetery and got back to the place A.r.g.u.s. offered, to get ready for the first of the many missions he was going to accept.  </p><p>------- </p><p> </p><p>At this rate, Slade should have ended up dead, but it's like the universe is playing a cruel joke on him by keeping him from getting what he wanted. He always made sure to visit and leave flowers at Oliver's grave once every month and every time he visited, he looked like he was getting one step closer to death.   </p><p> </p><p>Slade was feeling miserable and no matter what he did, he just could not get over Oliver's death and kept taking on missions, hoping it would end up with his death this time. His friends/work colleagues who took notice, tried to make him talk, but he managed to put on a good act to fool them. And made sure they never took notice of him from then on.   </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't understand this weird obsession of his over Oliver's death. So after his third mission from A.R.G.U.S. he allotted time to think things over but still was not able to point out anything. It happened after his sixth mission, when his partner started to talk about his lover, describing her beauty and how he misses looking into her mesmerizing cerulean colored eyes and he asked if Slade had dated any girl with beautiful eyes and the image that flashed in front of his mind was Oliver's eyes, which were a shade of blue like the sky. He was shocked to realize that he liked the Kid more than just a friend, when he thought of how he could not stop thinking about Oliver and the times they spent together on Lian Yu. He felt stupid to realize this now, since Oliver was long gone, out of his reach.  </p><p> He used to have nightmares, mostly consisting of 'Him' killing Oliver instead of Ra's. He was tortured by those dreams and the mirakuru was just heightening the nightmares to a whole new level, leaving him drenched in sweat in bed. However those dreams took a turn after his realization of the feelings of attraction he had towards the blonde. Nowadays his dreams would be of Oliver begging him to save him from Ra's and a few others were of Oliver dying in his arms after Ra's killed him. And these new version of nightmare was worse than the last ones ever were, since it just cuts him deep inside whenever he sees Oliver's face in pain shouting out his name. He felt wrecked and beyond broken when he sees Oliver's corpse lying there, with no life in those eyes. </p><p>This was a new kind of torture and he would wake up screaming and crying after such nightmares. Sometimes by some miracle in one of those dreams Slade would have managed to make the tables turn, by reaching there in time to save Oliver and ends up kissing Oliver's breath out, turning it into an erotic one which in turn leaves him hard and aching in the morning. These short sweet dreams where he gets to save Oliver and have him all to himself stops him from seeking any sort of therapeutic help for his nightmares. He didn't want to risk losing these sweet dreams just in the hopes of driving away those hellish nightmares. </p><p>His mirakuru induced hallucinations were back full force and this time it took the shape of Oliver, and the hallucination-Oliver looked like as he was when they met on the Island, with his hair long and bit dirty. He knows that he should do something about the new type of hallucinations he is getting but He couldn't help himself, even though he knows this is just the mirakuru playing tricks on him, he couldn't help it, he just wanted to see Oliver again and he was ready to accept whichever way it was possible. Besides he was just too tired and guilt ridden to fight back, so he just decided to go along with it. He knows his coping mechanisms are not healthy, but he misses Oliver so much so that he is just glad that he could at least see the Kid.   </p><p> </p><p>He would sometimes have a good talk with this shadow of Oliver and even bicker with him a few times, which reminded him more of the times they spent on the Island. He would sometimes reach out and try to hold Oliver's hand and the blond would let him. And one time he managed to even sneak a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, which should have seemed crazy to someone watching him kiss someone in thin air. But he didn't care about all that; for all his focus was on the Kid and not worrying about anything else. He was starting to get attached to this image of Oliver slowly.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slade knows that this is not true and that Oliver is dead but he couldn't help it. He just doesn't want Oliver to leave him, even though sometimes all he gets are the cold glares the blond would throw at him, blaming him for making him an orphan and taking his mother away from him. Oliver would sometimes ask him to compensate for killing his mother with his own life, which would in turn lead to Slade taking deadly risks on his missions. Sometimes Oliver would tell him that he loves him so much and that they would be happy together in heaven and would plead him to come join him, which in turn makes the older guy take on even more dangerous missions. Slade was weak, too tired and loved Oliver more that he doesn't fight back whenever Oliver glares or asks him to commit suicide, he would just agree and say that he will make his wish come true soon. Slade felt he deserved this torture, these mirakuru hallucinations are doing to him and so he went along with it.    </p><p> </p><p>Slade never tried to commit suicide directly, since he doesn't know if he would actually die with this mirakuru in him and the idea of suicide just doesn't seem to sit well with him, it seemed too cowardly. He felt suicide is a cowardly way to die, he'd rather die in a fight or in a mission. He even tells the same to the Kid that taunts him to his death, and the Kid agreed.  </p><p>Sometimes when Slade hears the Kid talk about the training he has been put through by Slade on the island, he just forgets that he is in his room lying down and talking to nothing. Instead he feels like he is back on the island with the kid. With Oliver, just them and no one else nearby, no Fyers, no Ivo, nothing. Not worried that they could be in danger at any moment. Just them on that island alone enjoying each other's company. He was so lost in that hallucination that he could even smell the wet ground covered in moss and grass and even felt the coldness which was the island's specialty. It was due to times like this that makes it hard for Slade to try and fight back the hallucination.  </p><p> </p><p>He thought, why should he even try, this may be an hallucination, but this is everything he could ask for, He just wanted everything to back to how it was on the Island. Oliver and him back on the island, is everything he desperately wanted to happen. And if his hallucination is making it possible for him to have at least a feel of what it could be like with just them, then why not. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to let it take over him completely and gladly gave in, without fighting back. When he can have moments like this with Oliver, he decided to give everything up for this. That was Slade's reasoning and the explanation he could come up with to not feel guilty for not fighting back like the warrior he was built to be. He completely gave in and was so deep inside this madness of a world created by the mirakuru's hallucination. He let it spread its roots deep within him and settling itself forming a nice little nest in the depths of his mind.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slade doesn't want his hallucinations to ever stop. Because if it stops then that would mean he would lose Oliver all over again, so he was extra careful every time he had company or when his communications are On. He found some solace in hearing Oliver's voice constantly like that, so he let it be and instead learned to live with it. He made sure that his hallucinations were never discovered, since if he was found out, then he would been made to go through therapy, as A.R.G.U.S would not give him the cure since they can't afford to let him take the mirakuru cure because of his missions' high success rate.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>Slade and two others were chosen for a top secret risky mission. As usual, he accepted it without any sort of hesitation and was debriefed of the case and the person they were after. The person they were after was called Viktor Kane. He is said to be in possession of a device that lets him teleport himself anywhere. They were able to confirm this, by the number of times he appeared at a place one minute, vanishing into a bright light and suddenly appearing on the other side of the world. They couldn't find more information on the device, and this guy is piling up corpses by the minute. So they didn't have time to wait and find more information.  </p><p> </p><p>One of the other two guys, Agent Hopkins flat out refused after debrief and backed out of the mission, since they lacked information on the guy. But the other one, Agent Ryan accepted the mission.   </p><p>The team of two (Slade and Ryan) were dispatched immediately to the location where the guy was found currently around the vicinity. They ended up finding the guy, tailed him. He did have a bag with him which he carried everywhere. So for now they decided to get the bag to know more about him and find some clues as to who his next victim is. Viktor stayed in a motel and Eventually, the guy came out for a smoke, so They sent the motel manager to keep the guy distracted for 3minutes at least and gave him a wad of cash. Slade sneaked in while Ryan was on the lookout. Slade took quick pictures of the bag's contents and found a blueprint of an old building. He managed to do this in 3minutes and placed everything as it was before and got out.  </p><p> </p><p>They were able to find the old building with the blueprint and found Viktor's next victim. The victim was just an old guy with no inheritance and his background was not that much. Unfortunately, They were not able to find the motive of their target  in choosing his victims. But was able to confirm that the teleportation device was not among the contents of the bag. Which means Viktor is carrying it on him, which helped confirm the theory that the device is small and portable everywhere.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------- </p><p> </p><p>Slade found himself in a crowded area more like a parade and he couldn't stand up properly, his vision was blurring, he quickly thanked the guy who gave him water, saying he was fine and gave a weak smile. The guy didn't look convinced but still let Slade go on his own, he stumbled to the pavement and saw a trash bin and threw up into it, breathing heavily and taking in deep breaths to try and calm down. He ended up emptying his stomach and threw up his last meal, along with stomach acid. His vomit left a bad taste in his mouth, but slowly his vision got clearer and he started looking around and confirmed that he was indeed dropped in the middle of a parade.   </p><p>He cannot stay out in the open for long so he walked further and slipped into an alleyway and sat down against a wall, waiting to regain his senses a bit more before moving to a more secure location.  </p><p> </p><p>As he was slowly regaining some of his strength and his senses were starting to clear after settling himself down to take rest, letting the mirakuru work itself through his body. He could already feel how his body is damaged beyond repair and this time, he is completely sure that he is gonna die with all the stress he put his body through, combined with this teleportation stress on his body, he is sure that he is gonna die soon.  </p><p> </p><p>He sat there starting to recollect his memory of the past six hours. He doesn't even have his Deathstroke uniform on, he was in a normal black colored hoodie and jeans since he was not expecting to engage with the target. He was following the guy at a distance using the night time to his advantage, when suddenly Viktor was stopped and asked for his identification by a local police officer. The police officer still did not let go even after seeing the driver's license, not that the officer was able to tell it was forged. He just didn't let go of Viktor and said that he needed to frisk him which made the target go on alert and he could see that Viktor would not hesitate to kill the cop.  </p><p> </p><p>Slade was ordered not to interfere, just to follow and gain information for now, however he could not allow that police officer to be killed like that, so he decided to stop him. Viktor disarmed the officer with ease, knocking the cop unconscious swiftly and was about to shoot his brains out, when a knife struck his wrist and he dropped the gun.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p> Slade threw a small knife he had on him which struck the target right on the wrist making him drop the gun. He was glad that he was able to save the police officer even though he was made by their target. Viktor started to sprint for it and it turned into a chase. Ryan said he would catch up to them soon and told him not to lose sight of their target. Slade caught up with Viktor, inside an empty old warehouse and they ended up getting into a brawl, the guy's fighting style was vicious and dirty. But Slade took it as a challenge and was enjoying the fight. However when a sharp blow landed to his guts, he lost balance just for a moment, which was enough for Viktor to activate his damaged teleportation device to flee.   </p><p> ~~~~//~~~ </p><p>Now that he thought about it, he couldn't even believe how he was able to keep up with the guy, with the state his body was in at that time, it must have been the adrenaline and the thrill of fighting where the motive was to kill or be killed.  </p><p> ~~~~//~~~ </p><p>Slade noticed that the knife he threw has damaged the device on Viktor's wrist but still it seems to be working fine seeing as their target has activated it successfully. Slade reacted instinctively and jumped on the guy as he activated the device. They were covered in bright light, that he could see it even through closed eyes and he felt like his whole body was being pulled apart in all directions. The pain this caused was on a level he was not used to, that made him lose his senses for a few minutes and he fell to the ground like a rag doll with its strings cut off.   </p><p> </p><p>A guy tried to wake him up and gave him some water, saying that he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Slade ignored the rambling from the stranger and tried to open his eyes. His sight being the first of his senses to come back, he opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a parade. It seems like he was teleported along with Viktor And he immediately tried to look around to locate him and could not see him and his vision was starting to get blurred.   </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>And that's what happened leading to his current state in the alley. Well at least he got out of it alive not alive like healthy but alive enough to die soon. And now he just needs to figure where in the hell did Viktor teleport both of them to.  </p><p> </p><p>As he was getting his feet back under him, gaining the strength to walk, he noticed that something was amiss and realization dawned on him that Oliver's hallucination is not with him. He quickly looked around him to spot the blonde hiding or even his shadow, but couldn't find either and he tried to listen keenly if he could hear his voice distantly at least but neither can he hear his voice. He called out his name several times, but to no avail.   </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes his hallucinated-Oliver would hide from him to make him suffer alone for a while, which was a torture in itself and he knew that the hallucination was playing him to make him go mad, during those times he would feel so restless and take up a mission to avoid thinking about Oliver. And wait for the hallucination to show itself again.  </p><p>But here, now, he didn't feel anything but empty, he would always know when his hallucinations are playing a trick on him, but this time he didn't feel it, the sharp instinct telling him that the shadow-Oliver is hiding nearby. Nothing, he feels nothing, and does not like this empty feeling at all. This deep void he feels in his heart. It's so gaping and large and feels fathomless. This feeling he had felt this, this same feeling exactly right after Oliver's death which started to fester in his heart like a disease, drowning him with guilt and hopelessness. He knows this feeling. This feeling he tried to evade by letting himself be taken over by the mirakuru's hallucinations. The rotten feeling is back and he couldn't believe it.  </p><p>He looked around desperately, while shouting out Oliver's name. Not a peep could be heard. And this eerie silence, he couldn't bare it, it felt like a sharp knife thrust in his guts. But he couldn't feel any pain. All he felt was nothingness and He was lost, he stared blankly at the brick wall, standing there, his legs staying rooted to the spot. His mind was racing to find a solution to get him back. He has to get Oliver's hallucination back no matter what. Suddenly an idea popped in his head, he decided to visit Oliver's grave to try and talk or stay there until Oliver comes back to him.   </p><p> </p><p>So he straightened himself up and walked out of the alley, into the streets and walked a while, looking around and discovered that this is Central City. He was happy that he could get to the Queen's mansion quickly, as he felt so restless and waiting seemed even more like a torture. He didn't have enough money on him to book a ticket so he hitched rides to get back to Starling city.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't think straight without Oliver, a small part of him tells him that he needs to report back to the superiors first about what happened, but he quickly tuned it out and focused on getting the Kid back, as he was losing himself without Oliver next to him, he was desperate to get him back. He knows how damaging it sounds to try and get back his hallucinated-Oliver by going to a grave. A hallucination which was created by his mind in the first place. But he couldn't help himself, he needs Oliver badly. Without the kid next to him all the time, it felt like a new kind of torture which Oliver's hallucination would love to put Slade through. He know he looks worse and might end up collapsing any minute, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He mustered up enough energy to make this travel to Oliver's mansion. </p><p> </p><p>Since he was wearing a black hoodie and coolers while following Viktor, he didn't have to steal clothes to hide himself(seeing as he was quite known back in starling city). He hid his damaged eye using black coolers, to seem like a drunk, instead of the cold blooded killer he is known for.   </p><p> </p><p>He was able to reach the mansion safely even though it took a whole day and it was already night now around midnight. He quickly sneaked in and got to the grave quietly and sat in front of Oliver's head stone and started talking about the whole mission he was on, how he was tailing Viktor and ended up jeopardizing the whole mission to save that police officer. During his talk he would look around occasionally to check if the Kid is back.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I would not be able to forgive meself, if I didn't even try to save the cop, Kid. So I had to save the cop's ass from getting murdered. I guess your bloody Robin hood selflessness has rubbed on me, huh", he sighed deeply. He looked around eagerly trying to see if he could spot Oliver's shape or shadow anywhere in the dark night.   </p><p> </p><p>"Please, come back to me, Kid. You are all I have. You mean the world to me, My everything. You are a constant presence in my life and I hate to lose that, please Oliver.." he begged looking desperately around him, his eyes moving everywhere trying desperately to at least spot the blonde toying with him by hiding somewhere, but the place was an open area with not many hiding spots. Slade didn't even bother to wipe the tears and let it flow down his face freely.   </p><p> </p><p>He stands up and increases his voice a little towards the empty cemetery/backyard around him saying, "Please come back to me, without you this past 24hrs has been hell, I am begging you, please come back, I will make sure that I die on my mission next time, I promise ya, Kid. I will join you and we will be together, I swear." His voice wavering all the while he was shouting at nothing. He looks around turning his head in all the directions, praying in his mind to at least see him one last time.  </p><p> </p><p>"Please don't ignore me like this, Kid." he murmurs softly and looks down to the ground and his knees give out, making him fall to his knees and hands on the grass, he buries his head in his hands and sobs, bawling his eyes out. Shaking his head saying, "No no no no... This.. This can't be happening, you can't leave me like this" repeating it again and again until his voice grew hoarse. A dreadful feeling covered up his whole body and he curled up into a ball in front of the gravestone. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier. His body was shivering violently from the cold. This time he is pretty sure, he is gonna die, with his body's current condition, there is no way he could survive this, and he was happy about it. He was happy that he was finally able to fulfill his promise and join Oliver, smiling to himself softly, at that thought, his eyelids fluttered close softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave your comments!!!<br/>I'm working on the sequel for this. Wish me luck !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>